Question: Find the domain of the function $\frac{x^4-4x^3+6x^2-4x+1}{x^2-4}$.
Answer: Because we cannot divide by zero, values of $x$ that make the denominator of the fraction equal to zero must be excluded from the domain. Thus, we must first find all values of $x$ that satisfy the equation $x^2-4=0$. Since this factors as $(x+2)(x-2)=0$, the only two values we need to exclude from the domain are $2$ and $-2$. This gives us the solution $x\in\boxed{(-\infty,-2)\cup(-2, 2)\cup(2,\infty)}$.